Malicious software (“generally referred to as “malware”) has become a pervasive problem for corporations and individual users alike, as the functionality of most networked resources is based on downloaded software. The presence of malware within downloaded software may compromise a networked resource and the network itself. A number of techniques have been used by malware authors to obfuscate the analysis of their malware within downloaded content.
Currently, security appliances are not equipped to consistently detect malware when obfuscated by malware authors using advanced programmatic techniques.